


sunflower in my window (my muse)

by kittensuh



Series: love in ncity [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camera Shy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Sappy, birthday fic for two, coziness, imagine this whole thing covered in a hazy film, old timy aesthetic, under 1k, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: dongyoung just wants to let johnny know how much he loves him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: love in ncity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	sunflower in my window (my muse)

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this for the johntober i never finished but i love it so much, i wanted to post it as its own thing. plus it's special for doie's and johnny's birthdays. i love johndo and i hope they had/will have beautiful birthdays together <3

dongyoung twirls his finger around the lacy hem of the flower printed curtain over their window. dongyoung thought it was dumb for how thin it was, but now he sees that johnny was right - johnny is always right - and the sheer curtain fills every nook of the room with golden sunshine. it illuminates the crowded mess in their bedroom, the piano in the corner, the piles of books resting around them, and their mattress on the floor with its rumpled, white sheets. 

upon the bed lies johnny in all of his sun kissed glory, his fair, honey skin glowing under the sunlight. he’s nude, dongyoung knows that and knows he himself is as well, but that doesn’t matter. dongyoung loves to watch him sleep, watch the way his eyes flutter and his breath flows out of him and his hands hold tight to the pillow he has pressed to his chest and is wrapped soundly around. 

dongyoung is in love with him. 

beside the younger man, dongyoung spots the polaroid camera, the big blocky thing johnny spent a pretty penny on. he leans over on the cheap blue loveseat and reaches for the camera, uncaring for the paperback that slips off of his lap and onto the floor. 

when johnny is awake, no one is allowed to touch his camera. he’s the sole owner and as one of the biggest name photographers for a lowkey queer mag in the area, he loves to stand behind the camera, not in front of it. 

“you should let  _ me _ take a picture of  _ you,”  _ dongyoung had said one day. johnny was in their garden around back, planting some more sunflower seeds to make up for the newest batch of freshly bloomed sunflowers they sold at the farmer’s market just over the weekend. his blue overalls were dirtied on the knees and his hair was swept across his head. he looked so gorgeous, effortless and shining, and dongyoung wanted to capture this moment. 

without even allowing an explanation, johnny laughed loudly as he leant over to grab the watering can. he was never really one to believe in how beautiful he really was, unfortunately. “i’m a photographer, doie, my life is behind the camera, not in front of it.” 

and he damn well took that to heart. johnny was never spotted in pictures. unless they were for special occasions like holidays or whenever they took a trip somewhere new, but he was never one to just  _ model, _ no matter how many times dongyoung begged him. 

now, it seems dongyoung has the perfect opportunity. 

he stands gently from the seat, careful not to knock anything over or to make too much noise as he approaches the bed. johnny really does look like a dream in all of his glory and dongyoung knows the risk of being caught like this, of waking johnny up like this, but he’ll gladly take it. he lifts the camera to his eye, positioning his boyfriend in the frame so half of his face would appear and the other half would be lost in a dream amongst the purity of the sheets, and then snaps the photo. 

it makes a loud sound and johnny startles awake, but it’s enough time for dongyoung to hastily pull back and take the polaroid into his hand. 

“creep,” johnny says to him. he sleepily reaches his hand out for the polaroid dongyoung is holding but gives up when he just pulls his hand further backward. “no, doie~” he whines petulantly. 

bringing the camera back up to his eyes, dongyoung settles a hand on johnny’s cheek. he turns the elder to face him, but when he sees what dongyoung is up to, he rushes to cover his face with both hands. “stop taking pictures of me! i don’t look good,” he says softly. 

dongyoung hates to hear it, he really does, so he gently moves johnny’s hands from his face until he can look him head on. sleepy johnny is dongyoung’s favorite. his skin holds a certain refreshing glow and his eyes, though gently lidded and a little faraway, are as deep as pools of honey and as warm as sunshine despite the sleep he’s just been roused from. his lips are puffy and pink and swollen from a long night of restful sleep, the best evidence there is. 

dongyoung is in love with him. he loves him so dearly and so deeply, it festers inside of his belly and bubbles over through the kiss he presses to each of johnny’s supple cheeks. 

“you know,” dongyoung says as he moves his lips over the curve of johnny’s nose. “you are gorgeous. you’re so beautiful and soft and sweet, like you weren’t even made for this earth.” johnny’s breath catches in a gasp as he meets dongyoung’s eyes. “maybe that’s why you don’t like being on camera. maybe you’re not even real!” that gets johnny giggling sweetly and dongyoung has to applaud himself for a job well done. “and you’re so smart and talented and so sexy, johnny, just wanna-”

“okay!” johnny shrieks in amusement, the highs of his cheeks tinting red. he loops his arms around dongyoung’s neck. “what will get you to shut up already?” 

“give me a pose.” 

“no!” 

“just one - just pucker your lips, give me a pout!”

johnny of course doesn’t adhere to his options, but it’s alright because in the end, johnny is most beautiful when he’s just like this - bare, real, raw, entirely undone and smiling brighter than any star dongyoung could ever imagine. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> johndo nation we rise :')


End file.
